Charmed: A Spell too Far
by charmedboi04
Summary: The Charmed ones have a new addition to the family (besides Chris). His name is Mike and he's inherited all of Prue's powers. Now, Piper is grieving over breaking up with Leo, and it's affecting her powers. Mike and Phoebe cast a spell to give her happine


"PIPER FREEZE IT!!!" Paige yelled to her sister, who stood in front of an eight-foot tall demon. Piper just stood there as if she used her power to freeze time on herself. She threw her hands in the air to freeze the demon, but ended up blowing a hole in the ceiling, accidentally using her other power of blowing up things. The demon sent an energy ball flying towards Piper. Mike, her younger brother, used his power of telekinesis to send the energy ball flying back to the demon. Piper cowered in the corner as the demon went up in flames. "Piper what the heck was that?!" Mike yelled at his oldest sister, helping her up. "Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked coming back to the ground. She had levitated herself in the air to avoid the demon's energy balls. "Forget that, why didn't you freeze him? We went over the plan before. Phoebe levitates to distract him, I orb to the kitchen to get the vanquishing potion, Mike sends him flying, you freeze him in mid-air, I orb back with the potion, and he's dead!" Paige said, turning red in the face. "I... I... don't know." Piper said falling back on the couch. "You want me to call Leo?" Mike asked, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water, and some aspirin. "NO" Piper yelled.  
  
"Hey Phoebe," Mike said walking into the attic," I think I know what's wrong with Piper." "What do you think it is?" Phoebe asked crossing off a demon in The Book of Shadows. "Well, remember how she totally freaked when I mentioned Leo?" he said handing Phoebe a piece of paper. "What's this?" She said handing it back. "It's a spell, I think Piper is grieving over lost love, this spell is to give her happiness. Everyone wins, she becomes happy, and a demon doesn't kill us. Can we cast it?" Mike asked. Phoebe looked at the spell for a while and propped her glasses on top of her head. "... Okay, let's do it, what do we need?" She asked. "Just a lighter, and we need to memorize the spell. It's short, so it should be easy" Mike ran downstairs, and was back up in two minutes with a lighter. "As this paper burns So shall Piper's pain Keep her in the sunshine And keep her out of the rain."  
  
They both said the spell in unison, the paper burned, and the ashes disappeared. "Okay now Piper shouldn't feel pain over love." Mike said. The doorbell rang from downstairs. "I'll get it." Mike ran downstairs to the front door. "Can I help you?" Mike said to the man at the door. "Umm... I hoped so but I must have the wrong house, do you know where Piper Halliwell lives?" He said looking confused. He turned to walk away when Mike stopped him. "No you've got the right house, I'm Piper's little brother." Mike answered seeing that the man was even more confused. "Brother? I never knew Piper had a brother, is she here?" He asked. "Umm yeah, what's your name?" Mike asked. "Tell her it's Dan." "Hey Pheebs, there's some guy named Dan downstairs asking for Piper." Mike said walking back into the attic. "Dan? But... but that's impossible; Piper hasn't known anyone named Dan since Prue was alive. He moved." Phoebe said looking out the window at the man standing outside the front door. "Oh my God! It is him!" Phoebe yelled running to Piper's room. "Umm... Piper" Phoebe said creeping into her sister's room, "Yeah Phoebe?" her older sister answered her. Piper was lying on her bed trying to relax, still shaken from the demon battle earlier. "There's someone here to see you." Phoebe told her. "Oh, who? I wasn't expecting anyone." Piper said looking just as confused as Dan did when Mike answered the door. "Well, umm... let's just say you'll be surprised." Phoebe answered rubbing her head. "Hey, Pheebs, who's the hottie at the front door, Mike said his name was Dan...." Paige walked into the room, she was cut off by Piper" DAN?!" Piper almost fell over. "Yeah, I was just gonna tell you. Mike and I cast a little spell." Phoebe explained. "Phoebe what the heck did you do?" Piper went from stressed to maximum P.O'ed. "FIRST LEO AND I BREAK UP AND NOW IM A GUINEA PIG FOR YOU AND MIKE?" "Listen Piper, we were trying to help you, we had no clue the spell would do this. We tried to make you happy to avoid a repeat of this morning." Phoebe said, her head was now throbbing because of her empathy power. Her empathy power allowed her to feel what others feel. This came in handy when she was doing her advice column, though it was a pain in the butt when too many people were around her.  
  
"Piper, hi! Did you miss me?" Dan ran up to Piper, and pulled her close. He pressed is lips against hers. Piper pulled away, "Dan, what.... How... why are you here?" she said scowling. "Which one do you want me to answer first. What, How, or Why?" he said smiling. He moved close to Piper, tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her again. "Dan!" she yelled pushing him away. "What, you're not married or anything, what's the problem?" Dan asked. Paige came down the stairs with Wyatt crying in her arms. "Hey Piper, could you take your son, he's killer on my back." Paige said handing Wyatt to Piper. "Son? Wow a lot has changed, you have a brother a son.... wait who's the father?" Dan said, though he knew the answer to that question. "It's Leo isn't it? After all I told you about him? I can't believe you Piper!" Dan was now as furious at Piper as she was at Phoebe and Mike. "Dan...I umm... I just... Leo knows something that I can only trust him with" Piper said, and with that Dan disappeared in a flash of orbs.  
  
"Okay, where did Dan go?" Piper said standing on the spot where Dan disappeared. "I think I know what happened," Mike finally said after being quiet for awhile, "The spell wanted to cure Piper's pain over Leo, the lost love, as soon as she confessed about why she couldn't be with Dan, he disappeared, the only way to end the spell is to find out why Leo is the only one you can trust or love." Mike explained pacing back and forth as if he were Sherlock Holmes. The doorbell rang. "Oh great, it's show time... again. I'll get it." Mike said walking to the front door. Paige, Phoebe, And Piper all jumped as they saw Mike fly into the table in the middle of the hall. Wyatt woke up crying and put up his protective bubble around his mother and aunts. "Piper HELP!!" Mike yelled grabbing a cut on his side left from a piece of glass from the flowerpot he'd knocked over when he hit the table. "Piper, I think I know who's at the door," Phoebe said taking a step back.  
  
Jeremy Burns, Piper's first real love, or at least that is what she thought. She found out way back when she first got her powers that Jeremy was a warlock after the powers of her, Phoebe, and Prue. "Oh Piper," A deep twisted voice said as a man with thorns piercing his skin and clothes entered the room. "Miss me honey?" He said raising an athime. "Athime!" Paige said holding her hand out to catch the orbs that were once an athime. One of her powers was to orb things to her. Once the orbs were in her hand, Paige threw them back at Jeremy. Halfway there the athime materialized from the orbs and stabbed Jeremy in the heart. "Stupid Witch! You won't get rid of me that way!" he yelled pulling the athime out. "Oh great we can't even vanquish him" Paige said. "Were you listening to Mike at all, we can't just vanquish him, Piper has to get rid of it." Phoebe said. Piper cowered just as she had earlier, she couldn't face Jeremy, not again. "I... I can't do it. I can't." Piper was stuttering now. "Piper, you have to tell him why you don't love him." Mike said, squirming on the floor. "LEO!" Paige called Leo, who orbed in quickly. "What's the problem?" He asked. "Heal Mike now." Paige pointed at Mike who had passed out on the floor. "Okay." He ran to Mike and put his hands over the wound, a yellow light came from Leo's hands, the wound sealed itself, and the glass disappeared. Piper was even more nervous now that Leo was here. "I can't do this, not while Leo's here." Piper was turning red again she threw her hands up and Jeremy was blown to pieces. "Why did her powers work?" Phoebe asked. "I think it's because of her emotions, instead of telling Jeremy how she felt, Piper showed him." Mike explained. "Since when are you the Einstein of Spells?" Paige asked looking confused. "Well, I wrote it." He said "What was the spell supposed to do?" Paige asked. "It was supposed to make Piper happy, but it backfired." Mike explained. "Now we just have to deal with whoever is next, Piper doesn't have any more evil exes, does she?" He asked rubbing his head. "No, none that I can think of." Phoebe said. Mike sat down and took a deep breath. Just then a stream of ice shot from his mouth. "Pheebs, did you see that?" Mike said looking at the glass that he had frozen. "Yeah, I think you just got a new power." She said taking off her glasses. "Awesome! But I thought I got all of Prue's powers, you said she had telekinesis, and astral projection." Mike didn't know if he was excited, or nervous. He was supposed to take on all of the powers that Prue, their oldest sister who died five years back. "Yeah, but it kind of makes sense, in Prue's past life she had the power of Ice Regeneration, so I guess you get her past life's power too." Phoebe said without Mike understanding. "Okay, whatever."  
  
In the living room Leo and Piper sat on the couch. "So, what was that about?" Leo asked Piper. "One of Mike's spells gone awry. They tried to cast a spell to make me happy." Piper answered. "Why would they do that?" He sounded concerned. "They think I'm grieving over losing you, and thought it would help by bringing Dan and Jeremy back." Piper explained. As soon as Leo heard Dan's name, he flinched. So many questions were now racing through his mind. He settled on one. "What happened with Dan?" He asked trying to look calm. "I don't want to talk about it." She said leaning on Leo. Realizing that she and Leo were separated, she lifted herself up. "Sorry." She said. "Don't be, it was like old times, I liked it. You know I miss you a lot Piper." He said with a sad expression on his face. "Yeah." Piper was now uncomfortable. "I miss you too, but Leo, I... I..." She was cut off when Leo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It reminded her of their first kiss. Back when Prue first cast the Truth Spell. Because of the spell, Leo couldn't remember it, but she definitely did. She couldn't believe how unfair this was. She hated him, but she loved him. She wanted to blow him to pieces sometimes, but others she just wanted to hold him. He just loved her, no hate at all. And he didn't ever think of harming her. Now he's doing this to her, making her fall in love all over again. She pulled away, "Leo, why are you doing this to me?" He was definitely confused now. "Doing what, Piper I love you, and I know that you love me." He was doing it again, breaking into her thoughts, her emotions. And worst of all, he was right. "You... I... We... You can't just orb in, kiss me and tell me what I'm feeling, and be right. You just can't!" Piper had started crying now. Leo pulled her close, tucked her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. They were hopelessly in love... again 


End file.
